Let's Play Pirates
by DoctorWhoAndTorchwoodMad
Summary: Kidlock. Sherlock and Mycroft play Pirates as a distraction.


There were very few times Siger and Violet. Sherlock's parents fought, there wasn't a whole lot for them to fight about but they did have different opinions and sometimes their father could be awfully pushy, with the boys. Sherlock was seven and his brother seventeen, which left little time with him, School was important especially with the hopes their parents had of their eldest son, though it was their father who voiced them most.

Still, Mycroft found some time to be with his sometimes pesty little brother. When it came to their parents arguing, both of them hated it, no child liked hearing such things and often they'd find something to do together to keep out of the way and their minds off what was going on. Usually it would not last long, their mother, or as both sometimes still called her 'mummy' would inform her partner that the boys could hear and often that settled their fight to only mumblings and sorries. However, when you had a brain like the boys, you could still figure out what the fight was about; Sherlock was ever so smart already, he deuced everything about their neighbors making one side love him, and the other hate him.

Mycroft managed to teach him some things, though he didn't really like to watch over people as much as his brother did, he was a curious little boy, more so since he'd figured out he could read people at a glance, that had started when he was merely six and he listed all the reasons he knew Santa was not returned home one evening to find his parents talking quietly considering he had yet to be noticed though it was better that didn't happen until they had finished talking. The quietness meant they had argued, he looked around quickly checking there was no sign of his brother downstairs. He had always told him to go up to his room if this happened when he was at School but sometimes he wondered if he would listen. He silently dropped his bag away and moved up the annoyingly steep flight of stairs, eventually finding Sherlock's room. He knocked gently before slipping inside.

Sure enough Sherlock was there, he'd been playing a game though had given up and shoved his head on the bed on his chest, throwing a pillow over his head and blocking his ears with it, his room was less shut off than most were which meant the sound traveled all too easily and their parents sure could raise their voices when they wanted to. He allowed himself to sit on the bed and simply rested a hand on sherlock's back."Sherlock, you can take that off your head now" he stated simply. It seemed he wouldn't but after a few short moments, Sherlock seemed to shift the pillow away carefully just in case he needed to grab it back, though the house was still and he was sure no arguing would start again for a while. He moved and rested his small hands against his brothers leg silently, squirming briefly until he;d settled on his lap, clinging gently onto his clothes. Mycroft tugged him into his chest and moved his fingers through Sherlock's curls, his brother seemed to like to keep the silence for a while and the elder Holmes was not at all shocked by that fact.

Eventually Sherlock shifted away and lifted his head "Thankyou Myc." he stated rather simply, he seemed to like shortening his impossibly long name to that and he quite liked it too "No need to thank me Sherlock" he answered with a warm smile, what else where big brothers for if not making the littler one feel better? Somehow he felt this was not enough. "How about I take your mind off it some more?" he questioned and chuckled slightly at the confused frown Sherlock seemed to give him "Shall we play pirates?" he questioned, sure he was probably a little old for it but it was still fun with him and his brother loved it, in fact he swore he would be a real pirate when he was older. Sherlock's eyes seemed to light up, a bright grin taking over his lips, bouncing excitedly "Yes! Can we play it now, pleeeeease?" he asked, holding the please as if to try and convince him to say yes. Mycroft chuckled softly and ruffled Sherlock's hair, nodding slightly "Of course we can play now" he answered and moved to his feet, tugging the small fake swords up and popping the hat Sherlock had made on his head before he picked up the one that had also been made for him and he rested it on his own head.

Sherlock grinned again and grasped Mycrof's hand, tugging him gently out of the house, they always played in the garden when they played this game, it stopped things getting broken and it gave them more space plus it got them out of the house. It didn't take very long for the boys to reach the garden, Mycroft had grasped a small box of sweets on the way, Sherlock had made the box and each time they played, they put something in it, pirates always wanted something they of course had to keep to that. They took their sides, Mycroft near the large oak tree and Sherlock near the slide, they'd decided the first time they played that those would be their 'bases'. They took turns in who had the treasure, this time it was Mycrofts turn, he threw Sherlock his fake sword and held up his own. It seemed he was planning something because he simply sat still and looked towards Mycroft with narrowed eyes.

Eventually, Sherlock hopped up and pointed his fake sword towards Mycroft with a small smirk on his lips "I shall take your treasure Captain Myc." he threatened, moving into the funniest little pose Mycroft had ever seen, though he held back the laugh that wanted to leave his lips for now "You will not take it so easily Captain Sherlock" he answered challengingly. Sherlock soon gave a fake scowl before the swords hit off the other, of course Mycroft would allow it to seem like Sherlock had unarmed him of the thing briefly only to allow him to get so close to the box before he'd scoop him up and tickle him making loud laughs erupt from him. He would let him go only when Sherlock started to wriggle and then once again they would start fake fighting with their swords. Eventually the littler Holmes would manage to wriggle into a gap and pke Mycroft with his sword, at which point he very dramatically pretended to die, making Sherlock giggle again, before he shot off and tugged up the box, wrapping his arms around it tightly in an act of claiming it as his own.

It seemed their game had lasted until the sky was starting to darken, Mycroft looked up and shifted to his feet, dusting off his clothes before holing out his hand "Come on, we better go inside now." he said simply, Sherlock nodded and held onto his hand gently, allowing Mycroft to take them inside. Once there they removed their shoes and coats before they took the swords and hats and put them back away in Sherlock's room, then they sat upon his bed and Sherlock happily shared the sweets with his brother, they obviously only put a few in at a time. Sherlock seemed to shift and sit on Mycroft's lap again suggesting he would be ready to rest soon and Mycroft happily kept him there with one arm around him and would until Sherlock actually seemed to be near sleeping before he left.


End file.
